Beautiful Punchbag
by BringAttentionToTheMatter
Summary: After four months on the road Edward winds up in Forks-he's about to leave the dreary town when his car breaks down and he meets a mysterious mechanic-Bella's been abused all her life and can't escape the person and town that's been holding her down for ten years, he doesn't find what he's looking for-but does he find something better? M for a reason. One-shot.
**Beautiful Punchbag.**

He was never much of a confident person-but he knew most things others overlooked, dismissed. Or he thought he did-until he was passing through a small town and his car wouldn't start after he parked it at the only little hotel the town.

He sighed, of course the damn car wouldn't start-what else had he expected? Fucking revenge, punishment this was. He had to slump into the front desk again; he hated this town, it was too perfect and green, scary and revolting. The people seemed nice enough; but right now he was cursing himself for knowing shit about cars. This whole journey had been a pointless waste.

''I'm sorry,'' He told the blond behind the counter, Lauren. ''my car won't start, where can I find a mechanic?''

The woman blinked up at him, smiling kindly. ''There are two, one's close and one's a little further away-I'd suggest the further, they're better.''

''Uh,'' he said quietly. ''Which one's cheaper?''

''Well the closer one; but they're not that good-''

He shrugged. ''They'll do, where about is it?''

The woman looked displeased at his choice; knowing she'd see him back here later. But she told him where the place was, a five minute walk, and told him to hurry because everywhere usually closed at six. He went fast; wondering what could be so bad about this place to make the woman be put off it so much? He'd never know, so he tried to push the question from his mind.

He found the place easily, a small garage that looked clean enough. There was two cars parked out front and one in the place; he couldn't see anyone near. ''Hello?''

There was no response, he called again, nothing.

He walked in; hoping he wouldn't be too late when he saw a young woman locking the back door; her back to him. ''Excuse me?''

No response; it took him a while-when she turned around, screamed and clutched her chest-to realize she had headphones in. She yanked them out. ''You can't just sneak up on people like that.''

''I'm sorry,'' he frowned. ''Its just my car broke down and I was hoping someone could look at it for me?''

She narrowed her eyes-evilly looking him up and down, before she smiled. ''I own the place and work alone; I was about to close up but I suppose I could look at it for you, where is it?''

''Em, Forks motel,'' he blushed. ''I kind of walked here-I was about to leave this place, but...'' he shrugged.

She laughed. ''Wouldn't blame you; leaving this hellhole is a nice idea right? Lets go, I'll drive us there.''

''Oh-I could just walk-''

''Easier to drive you honestly.'' She shrugged. ''Now go wait outside.''

He did-staring at the ground the whole time. ''Okay, let's go.'' She was a very preppy girl-seemingly happy. Though she looked a little young so Edward tried not to stare-though he had a hard time not to look at her eyes or face-or her body, the legs she had exposed with her small skirt. He shook his head, trying to get it together. ''What's your name again?''

''Edward.''

''Right, I'm Bella.'' She walked by him to her car-some dark blue thing-and he followed, feeling awkward about getting in but sliding into the passenger seat anyway.

''What age are you?'' He seemed to blurt out. ''No offence, you just don't look old enough to be a mechanic, let alone own your own place.''

She laughed-the sound somehow making him feel less uncomfortable. ''Twenty four-I inherited the garage.''

''Right.'' He nodded, fumbling with his hands.

It only took a minute to drive to the motel-he pointed out his car and she parked beside it. After some inspection she said something about a something had popped and broken and it was easy to fix but she didn't have the right part and she could order it tomorrow but it would take three to four days to be delivered from Seattle.

''So you're stuck here for another few days I'm afraid,'' She smiled. ''Forks is a cursed little place.''

''Yeah,'' he rubbed a hand over his face and through his hair. ''How much do I owe you?''

She tapped her chin, smiling and looking him right in the eyes-He looked away, trying not to stare at her again. She was a, lets face it, very attractive woman. He'd never met a girl who could make his heart flip from a simple smile. He was staring at her feet-she was wearing flipflops with her toenails painted red-her attire was odd, though it was summer it was in no way hot. He braced himself for the amount he knew he couldn't afford to pay, but was then shocked by her words.

''So you're staying here?''

''Yes,'' He answered slowly. ''Until the car's fixed I suppose.''

She nodded. ''I want a drink.''

''What?''

''That's what you owe me-a drink.''

''But-wait what?''

She rolled her eyes. ''Buy me a drink, invite me in.''

''Oh,'' he swallowed. ''Okay, let's go in.''

She laughed. ''You look like you're about to pass out, relax Edward.''

But he couldn't relax-he just really wanted her to say his name again. ''Where are you going? The bar's this way?''

She turned back around from the elevator she was heading towards. ''I don't want to drink there; I'd rather drink in your room.''

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the elevator, regardless. ''But I don't have any drinks in the room.''

She bit her lip to hold back her laughter, before quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a kiss-he couldn't register what was happening. Sure he was kissing her back but his hands stayed by his side as he stood there dumbly, he barely even realized when she wrapped her legs around him. She pulled away when the doors opened. ''Take a hint genius.''

''What's happening?''

''Well,'' she laughed. ''this is the part where you carry me to your room.'' She winked. ''Seriously you're just standing here.''

It took a few more moments for his brain to tell his legs to walk and for his hands to wrap around her-thankfully his room was only two doors away from the elevator. Once the door had been closed again she was on him again-attacking.

His hands went to her face, carefully pulling her off him. ''What are you doing?''

''Well I was kissing you.'' She brought her hands between them and started to unzip her jumper. He barely knew it happened before it was on the ground and she was soon reaching for her top. ''Now I'm undressing, then we go over there to the bed, or stay here.'' She laughed. ''Whichever.''

''But-why?''

She sighed. ''Do you usually ask girls willing to sleep with you why?''

''Well I've never really had to before.''

She froze for a minute. ''You mean you've never-''

''No,'' he exclaimed. ''I mean I've only ever had one girlfriend.''

She started laughing again, her hands going to take off her top-he would have tried to stop her had his hands not been holding her up. ''You don't know me.''

''You're Edward, I'm Bella, there you go. I saw you looking at me; what else is there?''

Then her top was off and she started kissing him again. ''There doesn't have to be a reason.''

He disagreed-there had to be a reason. His was that he'd been on the road alone for four months and he wasn't crazy enough to turn her down; her reason's though, were a mystery to him.

* * *

''Bella?''

Under the car he could only see her legs-still wearing flip flops and a skirt.

''Edward, hello. You're back.''

She got herself back out from under the car. ''Do you always wear skirts to work?''

She nodded. ''I could wear a jumpsuit, but all these clothes are old anyway.'' She smiled, walking over to him. ''Came back for more, did we?''

''Ugh no,'' he answered, swallowing. ''I was just wondering about why-Um, about my car.''

''You're car will be fixed in a few days,'' she smiled, a glint in her eyes. ''You really came to ask me why I wasn't there when you woke up, hum?''

''No,'' he shook his head. ''I was just-''

She cut him off with a kiss, holding his head so he couldn't move. ''You know you're tall as fuck, I need help here.''

''Bella-''

''I had to go to work,'' she answered, pulling away and taking his hand. ''I knew you knew where to find me. Come on.'' She tugged on his hand, leading him around the car she was working on.

''Where are you going?''

She didn't answer but instead lead him into what looked like an office and locked the door-just in case. His eyes widened. ''Seriously Bella, last night probably shouldn't have happened-I mean-''

''Shut up Edward.''

He did-perhaps from the shock of how fast she undressed herself. ''I didn't come here for this.''

She laughed, stepping forward. ''I'm sure you didn't.''

* * *

Everyone in town knew of Bella Swan; but they didn't know why. Bella had only met five people in her life who she hated with everything she had in her. Her parents-two unknown and Michael Newton.

God, how she hated Mike Newton. He was always smiling-happy and in control. He loved to laugh and he loved to see her cry-which she usually did. Whenever he left Bella she was crying. She held it together usually-apart from his visits and the fifteen minutes it takes her to compose herself after he leaves. She always dressed quickly and wished he didn't always insist on the skirt-she was too afraid to not wear it. Out of everyone she's ever slept with-numbers she would be too scared to count-Mike Newton was always going to be the worst.

She always saw him twice a day-lunch time and at five. It was now past lunch time and she was always worse off after the five o'clock visit-he had more time then.

She was only five minutes into her calming down process when Edward arrived-the part for his car should be here tomorrow or after that-yet he's shown up twice in a row now. She had barely gotten dressed and was still sobbing-unprepared for him. It could have been worse, at least Edward was nice to her.

''Shit.'' she cursed. ''Shit, shit, shit.'' She looked for a tissue, but had to just use her sleeve-making her face even redder.

''Fuck.'' She took in a broken breath, plastering on a smile and opening up her office door. ''Hey Edward.''

''Oh hi.'' He cleared his throat. ''Look I didn't come here for anything I swear.'' though he really didn't have the willpower to turn her down. His next sentence blurred together so fast she barely caught it-but she froze as she did.

It was uncommon-but some people did want to take her out before they took her-she just wasn't used to it. Though it would give her some time to recover from Mike, she shuddered at the thought of him.

''Sure.'' she smiled. ''I get to decide, since I assume I'm driving, yes?''

He frowned. ''I suppose, since mine's not fixed yet.''

''Meet me here at six.''

''Really?''

''Don't seem so shocked.'' She laughed-feeling like laughing was the last thing she wanted to do. He was standing a few feet away-staring. She was afraid he'd see her red-rimmed eyes-or that he actually did want to sleep with her. She quickly walked up and began kissing him-at least now he wouldn't see her bloodshot eyes.

For the first time when she kissed him he didn't pull away or question it. He pulled her closer, finally not feeling hesitant.

She didn't really know how she felt about this, but she didn't feel like she had a choice. He only stopped when he felt her hands start to move to his belt-he grabbed her arms. ''I told you I didn't come here for that.''

She kept her eyes closed-because they were still red and she hadn't gotten to cry for the other ten minutes yet. ''Okay.'' She spun away from him then opened her eyes, walking back to her office.

''Wait Bella.'' He caught her arm but she didn't turn, he moved in front of her. ''Have you been crying?''

She looked down. ''I have not.''

''You're not pissed because I said no, right?''

''I'm not, I'm more confused.''

''Why?''

''Because no one's said no before.'' She narrowed your eyes. ''I don't understand you.''

''Have you been crying?'' he repeated. ''You look like you have.''

''No,'' she said slowly. ''I don't cry.''

''Everyone cries.'' He argued. ''What's wrong?''

She laughed. ''Nothing.''

''Well something obliviously is-''

''None of your business.''

She seemed to flinch back from her own words and then began to shake. ''I'm sorry.''

''You don't need to be-''

''I'm sorry.''

His suspicions seemed to be confirmed; but he would wait until later to question her more.

Mike only left her alone at quarter to six-barely giving her the fifteen minutes she needed to calm herself. She had already closed down the garage and was waiting with her car door open, smoking out of it. Fuck, smoking shouldn't have calmed her so much, but it did, it always did.

''Hey Bella.''

She stomped out her cigarette, turning into the car.

''Edward.''

He went around the other side of the car. ''So where are you taking me?''

''My house.'' She answered, closing her own door.

''Ugh, is that the best idea?''

''Why not?'' she shrugged. ''If you'd really rather go out we can.''

''No, no it's fine.'' he answered quickly. ''I don't mind.''

She nodded and turned on the radio, her house was only a ten minute drive away anyway.

Edward found her house odd, all walls were bare, no pictures of art or family-the place just seemed a little cold.

''I'll order pizza, if you'd like.'' She proposed. ''Here is a drink, there's the TV, have at it.''

''O-kay.''

She didn't come in for five to ten minutes-she had changed from her usual clothes into a casual black dress that mightn't be what you wore on a day to day level but it worked.

She sat down right beside him, stuck to his side. He felt like now might be the best time to test out his theory. ''You look beautiful.''

She looked up to him, smiling before taking his drink and putting it down and straddling his waist.

''I knew it.'' He muttered.

''Knew what?''

''Bella, why do you think I'm here?''

She leaned down to kiss him. ''A date, like you asked for.''

''Bella,'' he paused, pulling away from her. ''why do you kiss me every time I look at you? Or say something to complement you?''

''Because I see how you look at me.''

''And how do I look at you?''

''Like you want me.'' She whispered, trying to kiss him again but being stopped.

''And who else looks at you like that?''

''They all do,'' she shrugged her shoulders. ''What's your point?''

''Bella, what do you do when people look at you like that?''

She sighed, annoyed. ''What is with all this questioning?''

''Why won't you answer?''

''I am not permitted to.'' She said-almost robotic. ''Why do you want to know?'' She took in a sharp breath. ''Did Mike Send you? He did, didn't he?''

''You're trembling.''

''I'm sorry.'' She swallowed. ''Please don't tell him, I'm sorry.''

''Bella, who's Mike?''

''Please don't tell him.''

''I won't, I promise.'' he rushed out quickly. ''But you have to answer some of my questions first.''

''Like What?''

''Okay firstly, how did you meet Mike?''

She wasn't pressed against him anymore but leaned back-still straddling him. ''He wouldn't want you to know.''

''He wouldn't want to know about this, would he?'' He didn't want to do that her, but the threat was effective, he knew something was going on-he'd seen it a million times before after all and it took him longer then it should have to realize.

Her whole body trembled. ''Why do you want to know?''

''Because I don't like Mike.'' he shook his head; especially if he thought she was hurt by him at such a young age. ''I don't.''

Her eyes widened. ''Why would you tell me that! What if I told him?''

''I trust that you won't; how about you tell me where you met him?''

She slumped, falling from him and bringing her legs up to her chest. ''I'm not stupid Edward, I can't tell you.''

''Why not?''

Her eyes opened and looked into his. ''If you actually knew him, you'd know he'd kill us both. Who are you?''

He sighed. ''I'm a therapist of sorts-I mainly deal with victims of abuse; the ones who aren't too scared to be near me.''

''Oh,'' she sunk down. ''right.''

''Do you know what I'm telling you?''

''That you've figured it out? Wow what a shock.'' she said bitterly. ''The real question is why are you here?''

''I want to help you.''

''I'd rather help you.'' she reached her hand out to stroke his face.

''Bella, really?''

''I don't know what you want from me.'' Her voice began to break something in him-she was starting to sound lost.

''Me either, to help.'' He shrugged. ''I can tell you I don't want sex.''

''Well you shouldn't be here then.''

What she said shocked him-whoever had hurt her had completely broken something in her. ''Are you telling me you're never around anyone who doesn't sleep with you?''

She shrugged. ''Some customers don't. You did, now you don't for some unknown reason.''

''Yes, but that was wrong of me Bella, I've realized that.''

''Why was it wrong? It's not.''

''It is when you don't actually want to do it.'' He swallowed. ''That's not right.''

''Why do you care?''

''Because you should care Bella, why don't you?''

She shrugged again.

''Stop shrugging, please? Can you just answer a few questions for me?''

''You can ask them.''

''Why won't you let me help you?''

''Mike would kill me.''

''What if I told you I could save you from Mike?''

''Then I'd laugh in your face. You're an idiot.''

''I have two brothers-one works for the FBI and the others a very famous lawyer-they can and would help you.''

She looked up at him-really looked at him. ''Id rather not, nothing they can do anyway.''

''Bella-''

''I think you should leave.''

''But-''

''Sleep with me,'' she said slowly. ''Or leave, now.''

He got up, not even caring he'd have to walk for half an hour back to the hotel; he needed air.

* * *

Bella was happy she was home at eleven the next night when she got a text from Mike; asking her to meet him at the end of a street and drive him home(to his wife and three children) and once she texts that she's there she sees him sneak out a bedroom window. She recognizes the car out front and feels sick; because Angela and Ben Chaney have a teenage daughter.

But she's not going to say anything; he tells her to pull over on the way to his house and she doesn't question anything, just climbs into the backseat for the next half an hour. She only starts to realize something as they're outside his house and she has to spend a whole minute kissing him goodbye with his hands on her-what if she could change things?

Well not her-but Edward? She shouldn't trust him, she's only known him three days, after all. And she's slept with him multiple times in two of these days-why would she trust him?

Because he'd said no. Because he's shy and nice and actually seemed to care.

But that's the thing that baffled Bella-why would he care more then anyone she's known her whole life?

He's offered her more anyway-people who could help. But she has no evidence apart from his word.

Maybe she didn't need to get rid of Mike, but leave herself. She had the money but not the confidence, she couldn't leave alone-but she couldn't exactly leave with him either.

She didn't know what she would do-but she knew that she had to choose soon because standing outside his hotel in the rain wasn't doing anyone any good.

She should go home; but finding her way back to his room was tempting.

She takes out a cigarette in the elevator, horrifically noticing they're completely soaked through. She remembers where his room is and waits for a few minutes outside it before she knocks-but it's nearly one in the morning and she expects him to be asleep-he is, he stumbles to open the door in his underwear, seeing her as a blur when he opens it.

''Bella?''

''Edward.'' She nods.

''What are you doing here?''

She was leaning against the door jam, waiting. ''How would you help me?''

''Come in,'' he stepped to the side. ''Let's talk.''

* * *

He sat on the bed, his eyes still trying to readjust to the light. She sat beside him, her brown hair hiding her face from view.

''You don't smoke, do you?'' She held up her drooping one. ''This is depressing.''

''No; so you've changed you mind?''

''Depends on how you can help me.'' She shrugs.

''I can have my brothers here in a few hours, or we could fly to Florida-''

''Florida? Jesus.'' She blew out a breath. ''Why are you here anyway?''

''I just wanted to travel,'' he lied easily. ''we could help you, Bella.''

''I don't understand why,'' she narrowed her eyes. ''Why do you care?''

''I just do-I'm not going to leave you like this, I couldn't.''

''I could drive there.''

''We could drive there.'' He corrected. ''Would you really?''

''No,'' she shook her head. ''he'd kill me.''

She was talking to herself, but he had to ask. ''Mike?''

She looked up sharply. ''He's not going to let me leave.''

He thought for a moment. ''Why does he have to know?''

''He'll know by tomorrow.'' she blew out a breath. ''He'd find me, what am I even doing here?''

''You want to leave,'' he didn't mean to grab her hand, but he didn't let go when he did. ''and you can.''

She took her hand back, covering her face, leaning forward and groaning. ''Why are you here?''

''Don't you want help?''

She shook her head. ''I didn't think so, not until earlier.''

''What happened earlier?''

''Mike,'' she whispered. ''I shouldn't have told you his name.''

''Bella, what age is Mike?''

She bit her lip. ''I don't know. It doesn't matter.''

''It matters, Bella, guess an age?''

''No,'' she was still bent forward. ''I have to go, I'm sorry, I-''

''What are you so scared of? Is it just him?''

He knew from her eyes-this girl was scared of everything. ''I'll ring my family and see what they can do, but they will help you for free; did this Mike ever assault you, threaten?''

He he'd done more then assault her-that much was clear. ''Just nod yes or no; I need some sort of conformation.''

She stays silent for a long time; then eventually shakes her head no. ''So he's never hurt you, ever?'' He asked skeptically. ''Really?'' Silence, again. ''Bella, talk to me, please?''

''Yes he hurt me!'' She finally burst; still covering her face and now crying into her hands. ''Why do you care?!''

''How did he hurt you?'' He hoped she would tell him more since she told him something. ''How Bella?''

''You know how.'' her voice was just a crying whine; nearly hysterical. ''You know. I want to go home, I shouldn't have come here.'' She stands up and heads for the door, barely able to walk.

Maybe he should have let her go; but there was something that compelled him; forced him to move forward and grab her.

''I know that victims of sexual abuse often act out sexually; but I don't know how.''

''Let me go.'' She struggled in his arms, trying to escape from his grasp. ''Please.''

It probably wasn't the brightest idea to hold her against her will; since the turned in his arms and started kissing him again, holding his head so he couldn't pull back.

He did eventually, panting. ''Bella, I told you I don't want that.''

''Then why do you want to help me?'' she accused. ''There can't be any other reason.''

''And why not?''

''Because there's no other reason you'd even look at me!''

''Yes there is, you're beautiful.''

''Which means you want sex-''

''I know you're smart, under this ignorance.''

''Complements-they mean you want-''

''Jesus Bella, you want to sleep with me; why?''

''It doesn't hurt.''

''You-wait what?'' He wasn't expecting her to say that.

''It only hurts when I don't want it; so I have to always want it.''

He nearly rolled his eyes. ''Well duh-Bella you should only ever want it, not have to.''

She stared at him blankly. ''I don't understand.''

''You have to,'' he couldn't believe she didn't. ''Why do you sleep with people?''

''Because I have to.''

''No,'' he said slowly, pushing the hair from her face. ''no Bella, you don't.''

''I do,'' she insisted. ''it's the only reason I'm here.''

''It's-who told you this?'' She went completely still. ''Mike...wasn't it?''

''Sleep with me,'' she said slowly. ''or let me go home.''

''Bella, that can't be your answer for everything?''

She didn't need to answer for him to know it was.

* * *

They had it planned out.

Edward didn't know-she wouldn't tell him until they had left-right on the dot of six.

''I'll leave my car.'' He shrugged. ''We'll take yours.''

''I can fix yours. I already had the parts.''

He stops his movements, though he was being slow anyway-since it was three in the morning. ''What?''

She shrugs. ''You were nice; I was keeping you around. Sorry.'' She pales. ''I'm sorry.''

''Jesus Bella I'm not going to hurt you.'' He pulls at his hair. ''I don't know what kind of people you know; who this Mike person is, but normal people don't hurt others for no reasons, got that?''

She stares at him for a while. ''That's not real life.''

He sinks down, feeling slightly defeated. ''What in the hell did he do to you?''

She doesn't answer, but bites her lip and goes to stand up. ''Bella no.'' His gaze is firm. ''You are not an animal, got that?''

Her brows furrow. ''I never thought I was.''

''What do you think you are then?'' His eyes bore into hers. ''Seriously, Bella we need to get this into your head, okay, you've been corrupted.''

She frowns. ''I haven't, I'm not stupid.''

''That's what baffles me, you're so smart-but you let him groom you.''

''I have to let him. I told you, it hurts if I don't-''

''Jesus.'' He clamps his eyes closed. ''You must have been young, this must have been going on for years.''

She stands and crosses her arms. ''You don't know me.''

''Never said I did.'' He shakes his head. ''I don't think you know you, Bella.''

''I know who I am.'' She tries in vein to light her still wet cigarette, needing the relaxation it brought.

He takes it from her, throwing it away. ''No, but after tomorrow, I'll help you find out, I promise.''

She spends that day fixing his car, it didn't take that long. After lunch, her fifteen minute crying jag lasts nearly twenty-and she doesn't know why, but suspects its scared about what happens tomorrow when he stops by to be met with nothing.

After he leaves she heads home to pack, shaking the whole time. She has no pictures, no family. Just possessions, clothes and gadgets and the things one must buy when you have money for them and have no one to spend it on. She bring's two suitcases full of things-one and a half with clothes, half with personal items and a backpack and handbag full of money. You'd be surprised how much money you could fit into one bag-but she had to bring another bag full of it to stuff into Edward's things too.

When she piles her things into her car it hits her; she's running away. Leaving unexpectedly where people will notice and look for her, fuck-could she do it?

Should she do it?

Thoughts swirled and flipped around in her mind. One side of her, the more dominant side, knew she had to stay here, Mike would hurt her if she left and he scared her too much, so much. But that was a reason why she had to go. It felt like a mind blowing realization, like a detachment of sorts. She could leave. She could do it.

Mike's next encounter was as emotionless as ever, she did what was asked but her mind was else ware-on Edward.

It wasn't because he'd turned her down, it wasn't a chase. He was nice and cared. He said he'd help, and all that Forks offered her was pain and destruction. Edward offered her more-freedom. She'd dreamed but never imagined. To her, the only way to be free from Mike was his death, which she hoped wouldn't be too far off now, though he was only fifty-five.

As per routine, he leaves and she makes herself look more decent, but she hadn't even finished that when Edward walks in her door, looking sick and disgusted. ''Was that Mike?''

Her usually composed face and features seem to crumple as she falls to her chair. ''You're early.''

His face is still held tight in a grimace. ''Not early enough.'' He bends down to her height on the chair. ''Please just answer me-did he, does he, rape you?''

She bits her lip, fuzzy, liquid eyes look into his. ''I don't say no anymore.''

His hand cups her face to bring her straying eyes back to him. ''But you don't say yes. You have to agree, not him.''

A damn breaks, her arms fly out and in an instant she's holding onto him for her life, for the first time in her life, being this close to a man but having no further intentions. ''I didn't think that mattered.'' Not anymore anyway, not after so many years.

''It does.'' He stands, bringing her with him. ''It really does.''

They have the plan down, she locks up the place and she gets in her car-he gets in his, not before all her things are put into his car, she would abandon hers once they were out of town and they would drive together from then on. Then they drive, Bella making one last stop before she leaves this town once and for all; for good, for real this time.

They're making the car switch, Bella leaving her's in a ditch and hopping into Edward's passenger seat before the note's found, and to say they were shocked would be an understatement-disgusted, in tears, nearly sick to their stomachs.

 _Angela, Ben._

 _You are not at fault, or stupid. I'm not lying, or stupid, not anymore. I'm doing what's right-what I should have done from the start. Michael Newton sneaks in and out of your daughters bedroom some nights-and she's not agreeing with this, he wouldn't be doing it if she was. I'm telling you because I once was and still am that girl, don't let her turn out like me, please. Help her, put him away. Before it's too late. She's too young for him to hurt her, he already has, but you can stop it, do it now._

 _Speaking from experience, leave that town, run and turn and never look the hell back or it will kill you._

* * *

''Which bed do you want?''

''This one.'' She puts her bag down on the one closest the door-and the bathroom. ''If you don't mind.''

''I don't. We're hours away Bella, he probably doesn't even know you're gone yet, even if so-he doesn't know you're with me, in my car, where you are.''

She swallows, sitting down slowly when her shaky legs give out. ''He's going to kill me.''

His eyes imminently soften. ''My brother said he'd help you-but you are going to have to tell him-and me-what happened between you and Mike.''

Her eyes close and she leans against the wall, sitting on her bed. ''You already know.''

''This may surprise you, but you haven't actually told me much about Mike or how you met or what he does or-''

''This isn't a book.''

''I know.''

''This isn't a movie.''

''Bella, I know.''

''This is life.''

''It doesn't have to be.'' He argues. ''Bella life is more then pain and sex-rape-and everything revolving around that.''

''You mean love.'' She says skeptically. ''You mean love is the 'more to life'?''

''Or just happiness, laughing and friends.''

''That's for books, movies and other people, not me.''

''Do the only examples of anything other then this crap you call life come from books and movies or something?''

''Well where else would it come from?'' She near shouts, making him take a step back. ''I don't have a family, and I've never had or wanted friends. I only agreed to come with you because you told me I could leave Mike.'' She leans forward, heaving and struggling to breathe. ''I should have stayed, staying is easy and I'm not scared if I do what I'm meant to-I'm only scared when I do something stupid like follow a stranger to Florida.''

''Bella.'' He walks over, taking massive steps and grabbing her arms to make her look at him. ''Do you know why you followed a stranger to Florida?'' She shakes her head, tears starting to form and free themselves down her cheeks. ''Because being a damn slave to Mike isn't what your meant to do with your life, and you know that. You do.'' His voice nearly turns pleading. ''You wouldn't have even considered leaving if you didn't know deep down that what you are meant to do with your life is more then that town and Mike.''

''That's all I know! What else am I meant to do!'' She starts hitting him, but he doesn't feel it, she's too small too do much damage-which made him angry, she couldn't defend herself and she eventually gave up; if he ever saw this Mike... ''I don't know anything else.''

''Surely you remember a time before Mike, when you were-Bella.'' The wind seems to get knocked out of him as he stumbles on his feet and sits beside her bed, staring at the rapid rise and fall of her breath. ''What age were you, the first time?''

She starts crawling up her bed, dragging herself up to the pillow to bury her face in it and sob. ''He's going to kill me. Why did I tell you? Angela-oh god he's going to kill me.''

''I can stop him, if he gets near you.'' He takes in a deep breath that doesn't stop the burning fire in the pit of his stomach. ''I'm not leaving you again and I'm not letting him near you.''

''You can't stop him.'' Her voice holds sadness-mixed and tangled with years of regret. ''No one can.''

* * *

''Change of plans.''

These words made her weary, she stares at him as he sits back down at the diner's table after taking a phone call. Half a bacon and cheese sandwich hanging from her mouth. ''What?''

''Angela and Ben reported Mike-Newton, my brother tells me.'' He raises an eyebrow, finally having a name. ''and he was spotted getting off a plane in Florida-so we're not going there, my parents have a house in New York, the family's coming out to it individually, well in groups of two and will meet us there, we will not let Mike get you.''

She swallows and looks down at her half eaten food, starving but unable to eat. ''I'm sorry.''

''No need.''

''I've brought trouble on you all.''

''Not on me, or any of them. My family want to help and I have nothing to do but help the girl who needs it.''

''Don't you work?''

He looks down, spinning his phone on the table. ''Not right now. Actually.'' He grimaces. ''I was on a sort of holiday, a find myself one. I was adopted and found out recently I had an older brother, Marcus.'' He shrugs. ''I drove all over the place for four months with false leads looking, then thought I found a solid lead in Forks but no one there had heard of a Marcus Masen. I gave up, I, he's probably dead.''

''I've never heard of a Marcus, or a Masen in Forks.'' She clears her throat. ''And I've lived there for ten years.''

''Ten years hum?''

She pales, then blushes at her fumble-she was getting less cautious and more free around him. Not good. ''That's when Mike and Jessica fostered me.''

''Oh my god.'' He looks livid, she sinks back into her chair, she shouldn't have told him. _Stupid Bella._ She thought. _Trust no one._

''Never mind.'' She mutters quickly, averting from his quick and snappy gaze. He grabs her wrist.

''Fourteen?'' He seems hurt by his own words. ''You were only fourteen?''

''Don't.'' She crackles out. ''Just don't. I shouldn't have told you.''

''No, Jesus Bella no tell me everything. I'm just disgusted at him...shocked Bella. Not, just tell me.''

''That's all there is.''

''Well you've been withholding the fact Mike was your foster father-''

''He is not my father.'' She say's harshly. ''I don't have a family and he is definitely not mine.''

''I should hope not.'' His tone is dry, still trying to process this information. ''You were fostered?''

She shrugs, finishing off her drink. ''Things happen. That's life.''

''Is everything just life to you?''

''My life? Yes...my life is my life to me.''

''There's more to life then that.''

''Not in my life.'' She disagrees. ''There is nothing more in my life.''

''There could be.''

''Not really.''

''I care about you.''

She stares at him, her whole body feeling like it's being ripped in two, already uncomfortable in these jeans he made her buy, telling her she didn't have to wear skirts anymore. ''No, not like that.'' He nearly rolls his eyes, but stops. ''I'm trying to tell you, I do care about what happens to you.''

''Mike cares.''

''He doesn't.''

''He told me.''

''He lied.''

She stares at him. ''Edward, he told me he cared.''

''He said this lie to you for ten years and you believe it and I will not rest until you start to believe me and not him.''

''Maybe he doesn't care in the right way, but he cares.'' She argues.

''He wants. He takes. He does not care.''

She tilts her head to the side. ''Don't we all want and take?''

He forgot for a moment that he still had her wrist in his hold, he lets go, his finger tracing a pattern on the back of her hand. ''No, you don't. That's what baffles me.''

''I want things. Take things.'' She whispers quietly, clearing her throat. ''I just can't care.''

It's the _can't_ instead of the _don't_ that worries him-because he knows, hope's she's wrong.

* * *

They travel everyday.

They have to loose him, if he gets a lead, it can't get to them, not if theres ten places between his lead and them, it will buy them time if anything, time to find and arrest Mike-he was being searched for, a nationwide manhunt and warning had been put out-since a lot more girls came forward and Angela knew it was Bella who sent the note.

When Bella suggested it-spending two or three weeks travelling around from state to state to loose trail, she couldn't understand why her whole body deflated and relaxed in relief when he agreed. She'd never understand, maybe she was just lonely-so used to daily activities-that had to be it, why she dreamed at night of pushing their single beds together.

He'd told her he cared-he meant it. She's started to think more for herself lately, less like the Mike induced haze she used to live by. It was nice-she supposed-but scary too.

One night, a week into their little trip, he woke up suddenly, his heart jumping out of his chest and up his throat at the pained noise coming from across the room. He stumbles to get up, still heavy from sleep and not fully awake or able to function yet. She was curled up, whimpering and sweating in a tangled mess of sheets. He couldn't see her face, her hair obscuring that from view. He sat on the edge of the bed, his hand carefully reaching out to touch her arm.

''Bella?'' His voice was just a low murmur at this point, but knew it had to rise in volume, he shook her harder, calling her again.

She gasps as she wakes, he now sees the tears running down her face, they mixed with her hair and landed everywhere. ''Jesus Bella, are you okay?'' Stupid-he could have hit himself, if course she wasn't okay.

''I'm sorry.'' She stutters out, teeth clattering. ''I'm sorry.'' She's sobbing now, curled up into herself.

''Don't be.'' He tries to take her hands from around her legs, her nails were digging in and she would soon hurt herself. ''Bella talk to me, please. Or just-''

I'n a single movement she untangles herself from her own bindings and throws herself around him. ''Woh, easy there.'' He nearly fell off the bed, but fixes himself to sit on it better. ''What happened?''

''I'm sorry.'' She breathes out again, hot tears still slip from her and land on his neck, but he doesn't seem to care. ''Please, I'm sorry.''

''Bella what did you even dream about?''

Another sob escapes her. ''Please don't send me back.''

He freezes. ''Bella-''

''Please, I'm sorry.''

''I won't.'' His hand strokes her hair, wet in streaks from her tears. ''I can't anyway, I can't and won't make you go anywhere, it's your choice. You got that?''

''But-'' she pulls back, confused. ''But-I, I.'' she swallows, still shaking.

''What's wrong, hey.'' His hand goes under her chin to get her to look at him. ''What's wrong?''

She bites her lip before falling against him again. ''I got my period.'' As she say's it, she flinches.

He grows awkward, but doesn't let her go. ''Alright-is this a really bad thing?''

''You're not mad?'' She breathes out, maybe she should have known that.

''I'm mad at Mike.'' His hand still strokes her hair. ''He got mad at you for that?''

She shrugs. ''Sorry.''

''Stop saying that, you don't need to be sorry.''

''Okay.'' She leans back, ready to let go. ''Could you, like maybe stay with me until I fall asleep? I'm just..'' She trails off, blushing. ''Never mind.''

He rolls his eyes. ''Of course I will.'' She was clearly dreaming and scared of Mike, if having him close helped her sleep it wouldn't be a problem.

''Thank you.'' Her eyes seem to flash with gratitude, she was cold, scared and the damn pounding of rain outside their window didn't help at all.

''Anytime Bella, really.''

It was only a small bed, so they were pretty close together. Neither minded that, it didn't take her long to drift off in his arms, he stayed staring at her for a long time. She really was beautiful, Mike, even the name made him sick to his stomach now. He'd ruined her, ruined what this woman could be, but he was determined to get her back, make her the kind of girl she wanted to be, even if she didn't know what she wanted yet, if he was honest, he liked the girl, more then liked and more then he should. By now, he'd do anything for her, whatever she wanted. Even if that was to leave him and never look back. When he does try to go, her hands wind around him and grip him tighter, it was enough indication for him to stay put, so he does.

He just hoped, god did he hope, that they'd find Mike soon.

* * *

They would arrive in New York the next day.

It had been just over two weeks, and they were nearly confidant they would have lost Mike by now had be been on their trail from Florida.

''This will all be over soon.'' He promised.

She nodded, trying to hide how much she had been enjoying their time, she didn't want it to end. If she was honest, which she was starting to be lately, the times she had spent with him in the last month were the best times of her life. She hadn't had the best life, but if it could be like this, or even better, she never knew what she was missing.

''My parents left me when I was nine.'' She'd told him the last night. ''It's cruel to abandon a child when they can remember your face, your voice, your reason for going.''

''What was their reason?''

''To travel.''She shrugs. ''Cruel isn't it? To actually tell me they were going to do what they couldn't do before because they had me so young.''

''Jesus.'' He breathed out, watching her smoke off of a balcony in Pennsylvania. ''And I thought mine were bad.''

''They're still bad, they're worse.''

''How do you figure that?''

''They gave up you.'' She took in a breath of smoke. ''That's just stupid.''

''Why thank you.'' He smiles lazily at her. ''Your parents were selfish pricks.''

''Many people are.'' She stubbed out the rest of her cigarette, feeling sick. ''You're the first person I've met who's not a selfish prick.''

''You're not.'' He points out. ''And you've met yourself.''

''I thought you told me I hadn't found myself yet?'' She raises an eyebrow at him. ''I found you.''

''Technically I found you, because blonde Lauren behind the reception desk told me where to find you.''

''Bet she was thrilled.'' She laughs. ''She hates me.''

She climbs back in the window into the room, he follows. ''Why?''

''I slept with her husband.''

''Oh.'' He scratches the back of his head. ''How many people have you slept with?''

''Eleven.'' She shrugs. ''Including you.''

''Eleven?'' He nearly chokes on air. ''God. You're only twenty four.''

She shrugs. ''Just think of it two a year from the time I turned nineteen and then you.''

''Let me guess, they all 'looked' at you?''

She tilts her head to the side. ''Yes, but you're the only one who did who also looked at me differently.''

He closes his eyes. ''I'm sorry, I never should have.''

''I didn't mind.'' She smiles. ''You were nice.''

''No I wasn't, I shouldn't have slept with you. It was wrong, you don't-''

''It wasn't wrong.'' Something clicks in her, makes her stand and walk over to him. ''How can you think it was wrong?'' Her arms wrap around his neck, and his eyes close.

''Bella, you didn't even want it.'' His hands go up to take hers away, which proves harder then he thought it would be. ''I should have seen that and stopped it.''

''I did want it.'' Her eyes roll. ''I told you you were nice. I knew you wanted it, but I did too, especially with you.''

''So it wasn't just because of a look?'' He stops fighting against her arms and rests his hands on her hips instead.

''I gave you that look lets not forget.'' In the next moment she's on her toes, kissing him.

He turns his head, groaning. ''Bella, we can't.''

''And why not?'' She doesn't let go, just presses closer. ''I like you, and I know you like me. I've never liked anyone before-''

''Exactly.'' His eyes bore into hers. ''You like me because I helped you, rescued you. Once you get out into this world you'll meet someone good for you who you can love and who will help you get over Mike-''

''You're good for me. You're helping me get over this-''

''I'm not good for you Bella.'' His head starts to shake but she stops him again with a kiss.

''I don't really care. I like you, not because you saved me but because you realized I needed help-and made me realize that too. You make me laugh, you make me happy.'' She stares up at him. ''You know it too, I love it when you touch me, even my hand, and I love your eyes, when I catch you staring. I like how you make me feel and how you speak to me-not how you saved me. That's a bonus sure, it lets me be with you and be free.''

''But you need to be-Bella you don't want this.'' His resolve was growing thin, what she was saying was true, he knew. She wanted this, him. And he wanted the same, but there was always the doubt that crept in and wrapped around thoughts, tainting them.

''I do.'' She kisses him again. ''Edward I really do.''

It was enough-exactly what he needed to hear before he crushed her to him and started kissing her back. He could feel her smile in the kiss, and the sheer happiness that buzzed through her and ended up in him. She was contagious, infections, and god, was she a beautiful temptress who drew him in with every motion. He was hooked and rightfully so, he'd never be able to hurt her or do anything to make her anything but happy. He didn't know-he couldn't be sure, but if he wasn't already in love, he was falling, hard.

It wasn't the first time they had slept in the same bed-or together-but this time it was different, they both felt the complete turnaround from what was to what now could be, and the whole world seemed to shift slightly and change.

He held her in his arms, marveling in the way she was-just her. She was so-he didn't deserve her and he didn't exactly know what she saw in him, some of it had to be the hero aspect.

But he just loved her for her; whatever she was or could be, it was enough.

* * *

She wasn't there when he woke up the next morning.

The sheets beside him on the small bed were cold and in her place was a note.

 _Gone for cigarettes, back in five. x_

He didn't know when she left the note, so he didn't worry right away, it was only fifteen minutes later-after he showered and dressed-was when the panic seemed to set in. He leaves quickly from the hotel room, making his way downstairs and to the shop across the street. It's when he's nearly in the place when he spots something in the bush outside the place-her phone, a packet of her type of cigarettes, and some money.

He doesn't have to think about it before his brother's number is being dialed. ''Emmett Mike's got her.''

''Shit. Where are you?''

''Pennsylvania.'' He swallows. ''I woke up to a note saying she was going to the shop, she wasn't coming back so I went to the shop, her phone's dumped in a bush outside the place with a packet of her cigarettes and some money. It's Mike, I know it is.''

''We'll be there as soon as we can, you're close, we'll get her back. Put me on with whoever's working, now.''

Edward doesn't disobey, Emmett's dealt with a lot of this before and knows what to do, after I let him talk to the guy behind the register I'm let around to the back to look at tapes. ''I know the girl you're talking about, there was a guy in here before her who bought blonde hair dyzze, he looked like that sketch on TV but his hair was black and eyes brown, I didn't think it was him.''

Edward just nods, gritting his teeth he looks through the tapes at the time of Bella supposedly entering the store. It is on tape, thank god. But Mike's face isn't ever shown on camera, he was smart about it and the guy in it has dark hair-definitely not blond. The guy behind the counter confirms that's the one who bought woman's blond hair dye.

He wasn't too smart though, about other things. Edward looks at where he brings her-her own car, the one she abandoned back in Forks. Once he tells Emmett this within minutes there are police looking for the car.

Edward can't wait, he knows which direction Mike drove in and he follows, hoping to god he'd get there before he hurt her. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she was hurt, dead, or if Mike touched her again. He had no right, no physical right to even look at that girl again. It was unfair, and highly fucking sickening. He couldn't think about it, didn't want to.

He's been driving for a long time-too long. The sun set hours ago and when his phone rings he can't see who it is, his eyes making the words too fuzzy.

''Yeah?''

''You still up? You better be in a hotel somewhere dude, seriously. Pull the fuck over, it's past two in the morning. We have a whole team out searching for her, we'll get her, I swear to you.''

''I can help.'' His voice cracks. ''Emmett I can't stop looking, I can't sleep knowing he has her! You don't get it, you don't know her.''

''Stop shouting at me, I'm helping here and you will be no help to her or yourself if you continue on down this damn road Edward.'' His brother sigh's out down the phone. ''You love her, I get it. I'm not going to give up.''

''Neither will I.''

''I know you won't, but sleeping isn't going to hurt her, only you will get hurt if you don't sleep.''

''Emmett I-'' He cuts himself off, crying had never been a thing he'd done before, especially something he expressed in front of his brother, but he couldn't control it.

''Pull into the next damn motel you see Edward, tell me where it is and we'll all be there for you by morning. You got that?''

''Okay.'' He deflates, knowing he'll get no sleep tonight. He has to drive half an hour before he finds one and text's Emmett the address-he promises to be there in the next three hours because apparently Edward's family didn't need to sleep.

He lays in bed awake for a long time, it's getting close to six in the morning, how had he let her out of his sight? How had Mike found them? They went everywhere to avoid that asshole. Had it been coincidence? Had he seen them and staked his prey? Waiting? He bought hair die, he knew she was there, he knew she'd go buy cigarettes as she smokes when she wakes up-and he saw her alone and attacked.

He couldn't do it, Bella-she hadn't been in his life for long, but now he couldn't think of a life without her. Sleeping in a room like this didn't make sense without her. He didn't want it, one night, a life, without her.

At six, with his family arriving any minute, he decides to go for a walk. He's not prepared to go far or get dressed, so he stray's out in sweatpants, a jumper and socks. When he's outside he breathes in the fresh air, feeling like he might be sick. He leans over the railing, feeling the concrete cold under his feet and wonders how many other people occupy this motel and their stories, why they're here.

He doesn't have to wonder much longer when a door behind him-he doesn't even know where he is, he just walked for a while down the place, opens and out steps a man he finds all too familiar. He doesn't notice Edward, but pulls out a cigarette-the same kind Bella uses-and leans against the railing too, he has his hand up to his face, taking in a lungful of smoke.

And Edward wanted it to be the last breath Mike took.

Edward pounced quickly, knocking him over so Mike was on his front and Edward was sitting on his back. His hands are pinned behind him as he struggles and shouts.

''Shut up.'' Edward growls, punching him in the back of the head so his face slams into the concrete. ''You thought you could just take her? She's changed Mike, she never wanted you and never will.''

Mile laughs cruelly. ''She sure as hell wanted me last night-''

Edward pushes his face back into the ground. ''Shut up, you will if you know what's good for you.''

He pulls out his phone, ringing Emmett. ''I've got him, Mike.''

''Oh my god where are you? Are you okay?'' he can hear Emmett telling the rest of them he has Mike in the background.

''I'm fine, how far away are you?''

''I can see the place, hold him, we're coming.''

Edward sighed in relief at that before hanging up. He's shocked a minute later-after him and Mike taunt back and forth and he gets another few punch's in-when he see's something silver on the ground. It couldn't be-handcuffs.

''I used them on your little whore earlier, she loved it.''

Edward doesn't reply, but just handcuffs both the bastards wrists together around the beam of the railing. He wouldn't be going anywhere. ''That's right, go in there and fuck her, she wants it, she want's me.''

Edward's foot connects with his stomach in the next minute. He grabs his hair, pulling his head back, more blood comes from his nose when he's hit again. ''You're such a spineless bastard, You're going away for kidnapping and rape-no means no and drilling some sick sense of a screwed up world into the mind of a _child_ -a girl who's brilliant and smart and who has been held under you for ten fucking years. She's free, right when you're going down forever.'' He hits him again before breaking into the room Mike came out from.

''Oh Bella, Jesus.'' He drops to her side. She is handcuffed to the bed with one hand, shaking cold and completely naked. There's also a lot of blood and she's pale, too pale. He's dyed her hair bright blond and tried to cut it some ass hell ass sideways way, but nothing that couldn't be fixed. ''Bella look at me.''

Her mind's too foggy.

She can't focus, can't breathe. She hears something but doesn't dare respond, scared of what Mike will do to her now. His hand touches her arm and she recoils.

''Bella please wake up, please.''

She tries hard to fight her eyes open, that voice-it's not Mike.

She groans, pain flowing through her body completely. She didn't want Edward to see this, not now.

''Bella baby please wake up.'' His voice is so pained, he's cupping her face and she seems to lean into the touch slightly before cracking open her eyes. ''Bella.''

She tries to move, hug him close because she's sure it's just a dream and Mike will be back in a moment to hurt and loom over her while saying the one thing he keeps repeating. ''You fought once and I broke you, I'm all for doing it again.''

Her voice cracks when she tries to speak and she starts crying instead. ''Oh god I'm so sorry.'' Edward has her wrapped up in a clean sheet he found. ''I'm so sorry, I'll get you out of that handcuff in a minute.'' She'd already tried herself, her wrist completely bloody, dried red had leaked down her arm. ''I'm so sorry.''

''I'm sorry.'' She gasps out. ''I-shouldn't have fought.''

''No Bella you should have.'' He pushes the hair from her face to look at her. ''Fight for what you want and you didn't want that. You had every right to fight. You said no?''

She moves her head, still crying horribly, he keeps trying to catch her tears, hoping she'll be okay. ''Of course I said no, I don't want him. I want you.'' Her eyes close and her head lulls to the side. ''I'm sorry.''

''Don't be, help's on the way.'' He's already called an ambulance, if he listened closely he could hear the sirens, and his family talking outside the room.

''He told me something.'' She gulps, her teeth chattering.

''What was that? Whatever it is don't believe it, he's full of crap, he spews it just to hurt you.''

''He's your brother.'' She coughs out, wheezing. ''Marcus Mason, he didn't know, I saw, I saw his passport, he said it was his old name. I'm sorry.''

''He's not my brother.'' His head shakes, his hand running its way down her face. ''No matter what, he's not related to me, okay?''

She nods, and after another moment is mother comes in, gasping when she saw the girl on the bed, and her son hunched over beside her. ''Mom?'' His voice cracks out. ''I couldn't find the keys for the handcuff, I-'' He can't continue, still thinking of his-of Marcus.

She rushes over, keys on hand to free Bella. ''Mike had it on him.''

''Mike?'' Bella says in panic, she's too tired to open her eyes, but her head moves as if she was looking.

''You're safe.'' He promises, bringing her onto his lap when she's free. ''I'm so sorry Bella.''

''Edward.'' She seems to sob out his name. ''Thank you.''

''I love you.'' His hand goes up to tangle in her hair and pull her closer. ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' She's sobbing into his chest now, trying to get as close to him as she can. ''You saved me again-I knew you would.''

 **Okay so what did you think? Weird little story I wrote randomly...how do you like it? Hate it? Leave me your thoughts and any questions you have, I'll answer them! Thank you for reading! ;)xxx**

 **-BATTM**


End file.
